girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-04-06 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . the Doom Bell ''' ---- It wasn't Oggie! well i was sooo wrong as to what was next, so wass his name is going to have Vanamonde ring the Doom Bell not realizing Zola is not in the castle but in The Hospital , and Agatha is in it. Agathahetrodyne 00:04, April 6,2011 (UTC) Or perhaps he realizes that his plans have gone awry, and he wants to prevent the Doom Bell from being rung. And what better way than to hold the official ringer captive? (And wouldn't I love to see Agatha's mysterious assistant give him a smack with her mysterious tome?) Xelvonar 17:08, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Notice that Baron Oublenmach is actually , or perhaps just under half. At least one of his hands is fully mechanical and the other is quite likely partially mechanical. He is clearly one of those men who hears only the drum of power, feeling nothing but a passion for the control of and over others. -- Billy Catringer 08:12, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If Vanamonde does ring the Doom Bell, it will mean that a Heterodyne is officially in residence -- and the Jaegers can then all officially all come back to Mechanicsburg. I '''was wondering what Oublenmach was up to with the pink airship gone. --Zerogee 16:39, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Ringing the Doom Bell before Agatha is ready could cause some problems. Zola very publicly entered The Castle while Agatha did so in secret. If the bell rang most people would assume it was Zola that succeded. And just what do you think all those Mechanicsburgers, who mistakenly think Pinky is the heir< will do when they find out the Baron is holding Zola against her will in the Hospital? At the very least it could provide a distraction for her escape maybe even give Lu a chance to get to the Baron. Werewolfboy 21:05, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Actually Vandemonde isnt the bell ringer , his Grandfather, "Carson Von Mekkan" is the official bell ringer. Agathahetrodyne 00:19, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Carson has retired from the job, but took it back since his grandson was far too young to take the job when Carson's son died (has Carson's son gotten an official name?). There hasn't been any official ceremony to give Vandemonde the job. Having said that, perhaps he could take Baron through the cellars of the town. I would imagine that most of the Jagers would react to seeing Vandemonde being held at knife point the same way.(The enthusiastic ones would just kill the Baron, the enthusiastic and *smart* ones would keep enough around to interogate) I don't expect the Jagertroth includes loyalties to the Senechals at exactly the same level as it does to the Heterodynes, but at least the Generals know that the Senechals are very useful to their Lord/Lady and the rest of the Jagers would take their cue from them.Naraht 14:33, April 8, 2011 (UTC) The ringing of the Doom Bell and the return of Jeager's to town could be very bad for the Pinky Conspiracy. Based on events, I am pretty sure that they KNOW who the real Heterodyne is, and even if they don't, Zola won't 'smell nice'. That said, I now have a new favorite person who I would love to have a long conversation with a group of Jeagers/Der Castle. Donovan Ravenhull 05:01, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page Am I the only one to notice that Arella has a black eye now? Lwave 03:12, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Nope! She has one all right. -- Billy Catringer 06:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC)